¡Como si me fuera a enamorar de ti! ACTUALIZADO!
by Karin Uzumakii Hozuki
Summary: -Jajajajajajaja, ¿En serio crees que me enamoraría de un pescado?- decía sarcásticamente -Me amas y te lo voy a demostrar- El me miro a los ojos, yo en ese instante no traía mis lentes, cuando los mire, el estaba acorralándome contra la pared y sin pensarlo el me beso, trataba de patearlo pero mi cordura se fue cuando el...
1. Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía. =D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Como se me fuera a enamorar de ti!

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la hokage Tsunade murió, Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en el Hokage mas joven, pero poco después Sasuke ataco Konoha, cegado por el odio y su tonta venganza, por suerte la celda en donde estaba recluida la destruyo Sasuke por error, por un momento pensé en escapar pero me di cuenta que no estaba en posición de hacer eso, así que solo salí de la celda y pensé en esconderme de Sasuke que de seguro también venia a matarme, ¿Tonto no? antes estaba enamorada de el y hoy me encuentro escondiéndome por miedo a que me mate.

Al ir caminando por la villa había uno que otro cadáver de ninjas, pero de repente enfrente de mi: Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso mientras la chica del pelo rosa, Sakura lloraba a mares a lado de el, Naruto estaba de pie enfrente de el, yo por inercia me acerque a Sasuke desesperada para curarlo, Sakura no me tomo en cuenta ella seguía llorando pero cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, Sasuke estaba muerto, no sentí tristeza, sentí odio al pensar que murió cegado por el odio. Al parecer Naruto estaba llorando al ver a su "amigo" muerto, me percate enseguida que Naruto tenia una herida de Chidori, Naruto se acerco a mi y yo me puse de pie inmediatamente, por miedo a que me fuera a hacer algo.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Naruto

-Soy la ex compañera de Sasuke-

-ahh, si la que quiso matar- Dijo ya un poco mas alegre, yo alce la ceja en forma de desagrado, estaba a punto de decirle una mala palabra pero el hizo una mueca de dolor tocándose la herida del Chidori

-esa herida no es grave, pero si no te curas se pondrá peor- la chica Sakura al fin había dejado de llorar y se acerco a Naruto

-perdón Naruto-Kun yo te curaría pero me he quedado sin chakra por ayudar a Sasuke-Kun- La chica empezó a llorar otra vez y Naruto la abrazo calurosamente para consolarla

-oye tu eres medico ¿verdad? por favor cúralo te lo suplico- imploro Sakura dirigiéndose a mi, yo hice una mueca de disgusto y me alce la manga, para mostrar mi brazo

-todo yo, Naruto muérdeme- dije

-¿Espera que? ¿Cómo te voy a morder? sin que fuera caníbal- Decía Naruto

-no seas idiota, solo me vas a morder además solo así te curaras-

-¿Pero y si te duele?-

-muérdeme de una puta vez- Naruto espantado, me mordió inseguro, yo cerré un ojo en señal de dolor, cuando Naruto se curo se separo de mi inmediatamente

-WOW ya me siento mejor, eres increíble- decía Naruto sorprendido

-¡Tarado!- exclame

-Tu me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, y no se por que- decía Naruto alegremente

Yo por un momento me puse a meditar y pensé si su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, es posible que el sea del mismo clan que yo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?- pregunte

-Kushina Uzumaki ¿Por qué?-

¿Qué similitudes encuentras entre tu madre y yo?-

-Ammm... pues todo en general solo que mi mamá tenia los ojos azules y no usaba lentes-

-Dime la verdad, ¿Eres idiota o te haces?-

-no te entiendo-

-TU Y YO SOMOS DEL MISMO CLAN ¡IDIOTA!- Naruto se quedo en silencio por unos momentos cuando de repente se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo por el cuello

-¿Qué haces idiota?-

-¡Prima! Tengo una prima Siii- Exclamo divertido, pero de repente su sonrisa se apago al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke tirado, yo también no pude evitar poner una cara triste...

Y hoy ha pasado año y medio desde que murió Sasuke, yo me quede a vivir permanentemente en Konoha, soy la mano derecha de Naruto, jamas volví a saber de Suigetsu y Jugo hasta ahora...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas aburridas de la autora!: **Bueno aquí con otras de mis historias pero le e cambiado un poco ya que por un tiempo dejare de hacer de SCC y are de Naruto =D por ahora dejare inconclusa la de Happy Ending ya que me quede sin ideas xDD pero bueno espero que les guste mi historia jamas a hecho una historia de Karin y Suigetsu, aunque lo que en realidad me costara mucho será imaginarme la personalidad de Naruto y Suigetsu ya que sus personalidades son molestas y alegres, de Karin no ya que mi personalidad es idéntica a ala de Karin así que espero que les guste y no se olviden de poner un review si les gusto ^^

Atte: SakuraKagome840


	2. Un problema tras otro

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía. =D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Como si me fuera a enamorar de ti!

En la oficina del Hokage...

-Oye Karin- Dijo Naruto, yo estaba, sentada en el piso recargándome en la pared, así que me hice la dormida para que me dejara de molestar

-¡KARIN! DEJA DE HACERTE LA DORMIDA Y VEN PARA ACA- Grito Naruto, yo me pare a duras penas y fui hacia su escritorio

-¿Qué putadas quieres?- Pregunte

-lleva esto a la aldea de la Arena- decía Naruto entregándome un pergamino

-Waa ¿Por qué yo?-

-Por que te lo estoy diciendo-

-Pero me voy a tardar 2 días en ir y regresar-

-Si te vas ahora regresas hoy mismo-

-Hmp, ya que- decía dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí

-Ten cuidado-

-si, si lo se, se cuidarme sola- decía mientras voltee a verlo

-no lo digo por ti lo digo por el pergamino jajaja sin que fueras importante-

-Idiota- me di la vuelta de nuevo y me fui...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de la Aldea...

-Maldito Naruto insensible, solo manda a la gente y el no hace nada mas que estar sentado todo el día ¬_¬ - decía hablando sola, de repente una presencia de alguien familiar apareció pensé que lo había alucinado, pero entre mas caminaba hacia la Arena, mas fuerte sentía la presencia de aquella persona raramente familiar, su presencia era molesta por así decirlo, la presencia se detuvo exactamente a 10 metros de mi, así que me arme de valor y lance un kunai a donde estaba la presencia, cuando me acerque a ver quien era, mi mente quedo en blanco:

-¿Sui...Sui...Suigetsu?- Era Suigetsu no había duda, mi kunai había caído 2 milímetros a lado de su cabeza, estuve a punto de matarlo, pero no lo hice por desgracia

-¿Qué te pasa loca? Yo vine a saludarte y tú casi me matas- reclamo enojado

-Ashh que payaso si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho-

-maldita zanahoria, mala agradecida-

-jajajajaja cállate y déjame en paz pescado mal oliente-

-¿Por que? yo quiero acompañarte a donde quiera que vayas-

-no esfúmate

-Jajajajaja es muy peligroso andar por ahí sola y más cuando no sabes defenderte- Yo me enoje y le di un buen golpe a un árbol dejando un gran hoyo en el-

-WOW ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?- Decía sorprendido

-El año y medio que e permanecido en Konoha me han enseñado técnicas de ataque, aun no me adapto bien pero por lo menos ya se golpear con esta fuerza, así que si me sigues molestando, el próximo golpe será en tu cara-

-Bueno, ya me callo, pero voy a ir contigo de todos modos-

-ashh has lo que quieras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al anochecer en la oficina de Naruto...

-Ya le entregue el mentado pergamino al Kazekage ya me puedo ir a dormir- decía tallándome los ojos

-Si, si ya vete, pero antes dime algo- decía Naruto

-¿Qué?- decía Frustrada

-¿Quién es el?- Decía señalando a Suigetsu que estaba en la esquina del cuarto, observando su acostumbrada espada

-¿El? su nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki era un integrante de taka al igual que yo-

-y ¿Por qué vino contigo?

-Pues me encontró en el camino, y pues se me pego como chicle, me siguio-

-Ahhhhh, ok, déjame a solas con el por favor- yo me quede un poco sorprendida al oír eso

-Oye si lo vas a matar yo lo quiero ver- Dije

-OYE YA TE OÍ- reclamaba Suigetsu

-Déjame a solas con el, dije- decía el poniéndose serio

-Ashh ok- Cuando me salí de la oficina de Naruto ellos comenzaron a platicar, trataba de escuchar algo pero no oía nada, después de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos Suigetsu salio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola compañera- decía alegremente, Suigetsu

-¿Espera que dijiste?- yo me quede estupefacta al oír eso me dijo compañera ¿Por qué?, yo entre corriendo a la oficina de Naruto

-Oye se toca-

-¿Por qué carajos ese pendejo me dijo compañera?- pregunte exaltada

- Desde ahora será otro aldeano más de Konoha, y también será tu compañero, tiene técnicas de ataque y tu todavía no aprendes a pelear muy bien, además ya se conocen así que es el indicado para ser tu compañero-

-Espera ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué carajos lo haces mi compañero sin consultármelo primero?-

-No le veo nada de malo al fin y al cabo son amigos ¿No?-

-¡YO LO ODIO! – grite

-jajajajaja pues ni modo tendrás que aguantarlo por que el será tu compañero y punto final- Dijo Naruto volteando la mirada

-¿Y si ataca la aldea y si trata de matarme?-

-si se mete contigo o con la aldea le meteré un rasengan por el culo-

-MALDITO IDIOTA- Me di la vuelta y salí azotando la puerta, estaba que me llevaba el diablo, por desgracia de camino a mi casa me encontré a Suigetsu de nuevo

-Oye Karin ¿Me haces un favor?- pregunto Suigetsu

-¿Qué carajos quieres? si quieres plata te digo que no tengo-

-no, no es eso quisiera que me dieras asilo unos meses en lo que encuentro en donde vivir-

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso, en primera mi casa es muy pequeña, en segunda Naruto vive exactamente a lado de mi casa, y en tercera el me visita todas las mañanas sin excepción antes de irse según "Trabajar"-

-¿Acaso tu y Naruto son…? Pensé que seguías enamorada de Sasuke-

-NO SEAS IDIOTA NARUTO ES MI PRIMO-

-¿Que?- Suigetsu se quedo en blanco cuando oyó eso

-pensé que lo sabias, Naruto y yo somos Uzumaki, además cuando a Sasuke se atrevió a traicionarme me olvide inmediatamente de él, además serio estúpido que siguiera enamorada de un muerto-

-oohh no lo sabia pensé que eran novios-

-jajaja ¿Qué? ¿Celos?- pregunte sarcásticamente

-demasiados-

-¿Eh?-

-no nada, entonces que ¿si puedo vivir contigo?-

-mi casa esta muy pequeña-

-por favor, te prometo que no are ruido ni notaras que estoy ahí-

-de que me serviría si fingiera que no estés, tu simple presencia me pone de mal humor-

-por favor-

-ashh te doy una semana nada más-

-YUPPI- Suigetsu me abrazo efusiva mente y yo de una buena cachetada lo quite de encima

-oye ¿Qué te pasa maldita loca?- decía sobándose la mejilla

-primera regla para vivir conmigo: NO ME TOQUES, segunda regla: NO TOQUES NINGUNA DE MIS COSAS, y tercera regla: SI TE TRATAS DE SOBREPASAR CONMIGO ¡TE MATO! ¿Entendiste?-

-si si, ya comprendí, maldita zanahoria con patas…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando estábamos llegando a mi casa afuera de la casa de Naruto estaba Hinata Hyuga su novia.

Despues de que Sasuke murió Naruto se dio cuenta que Sakura jamás lo iba a tomar en cuenta así que se dio una oportunidad con su eterno amor "Hinata Hyuga", a pesar que la familia Hyuga se opuso, después de un tiempo la familia cedió, y dentro de 3 años se van a casar según me cuenta Naruto, aunque aun no me lo creo.

-Ah… Karin-san….¡ No ha llegado…Naruto?- decía Hinata tímidamente

-no todavía sigue haya, alcánzalo, de seguro todavía sigue ahí-

-am… gracias- Después Hinata se fue corriendo a alcanzar a Naruto

-¿Esa quien es ella?- pregunto Suigetsu

-es la novia de Naruto-

-wow es muy bonita además de que tiene unas t…- el no alcanzo a decir la frase por que yo le proporcione un puñetazo

-¿Qué te pasa maldita zanahoria? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? No dije nada sobre ti-

-no te expreses así de ella, pervertido-

-jajajaja sentiste celos ¿Verdad?-

-maldito imbécil el día que sienta celos por ti me suicido- decía mientras abría la puerta de mi casa

-jajajajaja celosa-

-Idiota ya cállate y entra de una puta vez antes de que me arrepienta-

-jajajajaja, ok, ok no te enojes, aunque debo admitir que te ves mas linda cuando te enojas- Mi cara se puso roja al oír esas estúpidas palabras y él lo noto inmediatamente

-jajajaja pero te ves mucho mas cuando te sonrojas jajajajaja-

-Que te calles- yo le di un puñetazo pero el logro esquivarlo, así que mejor decidí ignorarlo y meterme a la casa, el entro después de mi, yo estaba tan cansada que prácticamente me abalance hacia la cama dejándome caer en ella

-Suigetsu, dormirás en el sofá, ahí hay mantas que puedes usar- Decía solamente señalando en donde estaba cada cosa, pero sin moverme de la cama

-ok, hasta mañana mi amor jajajaja-

-púdrete pendejo- decía aventándole una de las tantas almohadas que tenia ahí pero no le alcanzo a golpear, Suigetsu ya no me contesto así que, solamente me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir, mañana seria un día agitado, por que tenia que ir a la aldea de la nube a dejar otro puto pergamino con información…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas súper aburridas de la autora:** Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo ¿Como me quedo? Acepto críticas, solo subiré un capitulo cada 2 días por que me tardo un poco en hacerlas además de que me han cortado el internet así que tengo que hacer malabares para subir el capi. Como siempre les pido déjenme un review si les gusto saludos y hasta la próxima

Atte: SakuraKagome840


	3. Molestia

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía. =D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Como si me fuera a enamorar de ti!

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como por las 8 de la mañana, yo estaba abrazada a una cosa no sé que era, pero era cálido, cuando empecé a abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era… EL IDIOTA DE SUIGETSU.

-TE VOY A MATAR PENDEJO- en ese instante concentre todo el chakra que pude en mi mano derecha y di un puñetazo en donde estaba Suigetsu pero él se dio cuenta y lo esquivo cayendo de la cama, él se paro inmediatamente y yo también lo empecé a perseguir y volví a soltar un puñetazo y de nuevo él lo esquivo, dejando un gran hoyo en la pared, al fin Suigetsu había quedado acorralado en una esquina, así que aun sin golpearle me acerque a el:

-Por favor Karin no me mates- suplicaba

-te doy 3 segundos para que des una buena explicación-

-Es que hacia frio y las mantas no eran suficientes, y pues tu cama estaba muy grande para ti sola, yo no pensaba abrazarte ni nada, pero tu te me pegaste, me abrazaste, es mas me manoseaste, no fue mi culpa lo juro-

-Date por muerto- Yo solté otro puñetazo increíblemente él lo esquivo, por ultima vez solté un puñetazo hacia su cara y sorprendentemente quedo a 2 milímetros de tocar su cara, yo solté un grito de desesperación y me encerré en el baño para cambiarme e irme los mas rápido posible con Naruto que me a de estar esperando afuera, un día con viviendo con Suugetsu y ya me arte de el.

-Dulzura no te enojes, es nuestra primera pelea-

-púdrete- Yo abrí la puerta del baño y le avente un Kunai directamente a su cara como siempre lo esquivo

-¿De donde carajos sacas tantos kunais?- pregunto

-Revisa la casa y lo averiguaras- decía de nuevo cerrando la puerta azotandola

La razón es que cuando todas las aldeas supieron que yo era la "Prima" del hokage, varias aldeas que están en rivalidad con Konoha trataron de matarme o secuestrarme por el extraño poder que poseo de buscar a las personas por medio de su chakra, así que era común que todas las noches algún loco entrara a la aldea, y como yo me rehusé a vivir con Naruto él le pidió a Sakura que me enseñara a usar mi fuerza combinada con el chakra y a Tenten que me enseñara a aventar shurikens y kunais.

Cuando salí del baño ya arreglada, Suigetsu estaba revisando cada rincón.

-Por dios Karin eh encontrado mas de 50 kunais es toda la casa ¿A quien quieres matar?-

-a los locos que me tratan de secuestrar o matar-

-¿Por qué?-

-larga historia-

-bueno no me interesa, pero para eso estoy yo para cuidarte, preciosa- Suigetsu me abrazo por la espalda, yo le di un codazo en el estomago el me soltó tome de su brazo y lo avente hacia enfrente, cayendo el de espaldas en el suelo.

-Maldita loca-

-NO ME TOQUES, Te lo digo por última vez si no te matare-

-Ya esta bien, no te vuelvo a "Tocar" todavía de que me quiero llevar bien contigo-

-Si quieres que nos llevemos bien NO ME TOQUES, y vámonos de una vez que se nos ara tarde, pero ya sabes tu sal por la puerta de atrás si no Naruto te mata y de paso a mi también-

-ok….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como era de suponerse exactamente Suigetsu y yo nos tardamos en entregar el puto pergamino ese a la aldea de la nube, 2 días y 8 horas ¬¬ cada vez odio mas a Naruto, pero bueno cuando llegamos de nuevo a la aldea eran como aproximadamente las 7PM, para que miento estaba completamente cansada y como era de esperarse cuando llegue a mi casa inmediatamente me tire a mi cama, por desgracia mi estomago hablaba, así que a duras penas me pare a comer algo. Suigetsu estaba sentado en el sofá, estoy segura de que también tenia hambre, pero si quiere comer que él vaya por su comida

-Oye Karin- me hablo Suigetsu

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-habla-

-¿Qué harías si yo... Te besara?- yo me sorprendí bastante al oír eso, jamás pensé que me preguntaría algo así, yo inmediatamente alce una ceja en respuesta

-Pues te golpearía hasta que murieras-

-jajajajajaja muy dentro de ti, estas enamorada de mi- Decía le idiota guiñándome un ojo

-Jajajajajajaja, ¿En serio crees que me enamoraría de un pescado?- decía sarcásticamente

-Me amas y te lo voy a demostrar- El me miro a los ojos, yo en ese instante no traía mis lentes, cuando los mire, el estaba acorralándome contra la pared y sin pensarlo el me beso, trataba de patearlo pero mi cordura se fue cuando el mordió mi labio inferior para que al momento de abrir mi boca el introdujera su lengua, como dije mi cordura se perdió, no se empecé a ver borroso y caí rendida ante el rodeando mis brazos en su cuello, sin darme cuenta se cayo un florero qué tenia, sin razonar subí mi pierna a la altura de su cadera, el la tomo y fue bajando hasta dejarla un poco mas arriba de mi rodilla, esas caricias estaban a punto de llegar a otro nivel cuando alguien toco la puerta yo inmediatamente empuje a Suigetsu y me puse los lentes como pude y abri la puerta solo un poco, para mi sorpresa era Naruto:

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas agitada?- pregunto Naruto

-Ammmm… es que me cai- Menti

-y ¿Por qué estas mas despeinada de lo común, por que traes los lentes mal puestos y por qué tienes la media en la rodilla?- Naruto empezaba a sospechar por que trataba de ver mas haya de la puerta y yo no lo dejaba

-Pues que no te estoy diciendo que me cai, tarado-

-Huy bueno pero no te enojes, todavía de que vengo a ver que te pasa pensé que otro loco te había atacado, mal agradecida

-si, si lo que digas buenas noches- y sin pensarlo le cerré la puerta en la cara a Naruto, Cuando mire hacia la casa no había rastros de Suigetsu al parecer había huido así que me acomode la media y mis lentes y cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso de nuevo el me aventó hacia la pared.

-Aunch imbécil me duele- Suigetsu no me contesto y de nuevo me beso, de nuevo yo empecé a resistirme

-Sui… Suigetsu… Detente- susurre, el se detuvo por unos momentos y me miro a los ojos y no hablo

-bueno esta bien, no te detengas- volví a susurrar y Suigetsu comenzó a besar mi cuello y pues paso lo inevitable…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ME MATRAN YO LO SE…


	4. Un nuevo equipo

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía. =D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía como una completa basura, ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido acostarme con Suigetsu? verdaderamente no podía entenderlo, mire al reloj para ver la hora y eran exactamente las 10:30am, se me había hecho tardísimo para irme con Naruto, *suspiro* ¿Qué mas me podría pasar?, para mi suerte Suigetsu ya no estaba, me vestí lo mas rápido y salí disparaba con Naruto...

Cuando llegue una chica estaba en su oficina, pensé que era de otra aldea pero...

-Karin que bueno que llegaste te presento a Minori, ella desde hoy será parte de esta aldea- decía Naruto señalando a la chica, ella vestía un top negro en cuero y short de la misma del mismo material, traía rejillas anti-shurikens en las rodillas sus brazos los tenia vendados hasta un poco mas arriba de su codo, las manos igualmente las tenia vendadas excepto los dedos, índice, anular y pulgar de la mano derecha y de la mano izquierda los dedos índice y pulgar, llevaba consigo un arco pero no llevaba flechas, su cabello era color caoba recogido en una coleta alta tenia un flequillo de lado pero no tan largo como el de Ino, sus ojos eran de un color verde

-Pensándolo bien creo que a ti, Suigetsu y a Minori los are un equipo- Yo solo pude suspirar y asentir con la cabeza, lo que faltaba aparte de cargar con Suigetsu ahora también con esa tal Minori, de repente un calido aliento me susurro al oído

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo dormiste?- al reconocer esa estupida voz me puse roja intente golpearlo pero algo me lo impedía simplemente me quede paralizada

-Ya se llevan mucho mejor ¿Verdad?- decía Naruto guiñándome un ojo

-cállate Naruto, y tu maldito imbecil aléjate antes de que te parta la cara Suigetsu no me hagas que et mate- Suigetsu se aparto de mi, pero aun sentía muchísimo nerviosismo con su simple presencia

-Bueno dejando eso a un lado, Karin ¿Podrías llevar a Minori a recorrer la aldea?- pregunto Naruto

-Claro, no hay problema- prefecto utilizare a la chica para alejarme de Suigetsu

-Espero llevarme bien contigo Karin-san, y también contigo Suigetsu-Kun- la chica me sonrío y le guiño el ojo al Suigetsu, cuando mire de reojo a Suigetsu el le estaba sonriendo placidamente, yo no entiendo por que mi cuerpo se lleno de ira y solamente secamente dije:

-Minori vámonos-

-ah ok-

-Oye Karin yo voy con ustedes-decía Suigetsu, ¡NOOO! Pensé que me había librado de el

-*suspiro* ya que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el tiempo Minori se la paso agarrada del brazo de Suigetsu, simplemente me ignoraron Suigetsu le mostraba la aldea mientras ella le contaba como fue su "triste vida" por lo que alcance a oír ella venia de la "Aldea de la Hierba" igual que yo, ella y su equipo se encontraban en una misión y la abandonaron ya que la consideraron inútil, después se entero de que su equipo murió en la misión, que casualidad ella fue abandonada igual que yo y por la misma aldea. Cuado al fin Suigetsu termino de enseñarle la aldea eran aproximadamente las 8:00pm y yo no había comido nada en todo el día, me estaba muriendo de hambre...

-Minori ¿Que te parece si vamos los tres al comen ramen? yo invito-

-Me parece genial, vamos Karin-san-

-Yo paso, no me siento de ánimos como para salir con este idiota –

-Por favor Karin-san quiero empezar a conocerte, y llevarme bien con todos al fin y al cabo ahora somos un equipo- No se la verdad que me paso si mi corazón se ablando o algo pero acepte...

Cuando estábamos comiendo Minori empezó a hacerme la plática y por primera vez en todo el día ignoro a Suigetsu...

-Naruto-kun me dijo que eras su prima ¿Es cierto?- me pregunto Minori

-si, bueno al menos somos del mismo clan los 2 somos Uzumaki, el me empezó a decir prima-

-Naruto-kun me estuvo hablando de ti y me dijo que no eras de Konoha ¿De que aldea eras?-

-Era de la Hierba igual que tu-

-¿Y por que te fuiste?-

-Por la misma razón que tu, yo estaba en los exámenes Chunnin y mis compañeros me consideraron inútil, ya que en ese entonces yo no era medico ni sabia pelear, ellos me abandonaron, de no ser por...- yo no pude concluir la frase, a pesar de que Sasuke había muerto ya casi 2 años, no podía evitar ponerme triste

-¿De no ser por quien?- pregunto Minori

- De nadie en especial-

-Se como te sentiste en el momento en que te abandonaron, yo nunca jamás quiero volver a sentir ese temor pero ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Con quien estuviste hasta que llegaste con Naruto-kun?-

-Yo era una subordinada de Orochimaru ¿No se si llegaste a oír sobre el?-

-Si, un día lo mencionaron, era uno de los tres Sanin ¿no?-

-Así es, pues bueno yo era una subordinada de el cuando el "Murió" el chico que lo "Mato" se llamaba Sasuke siempre tuvo un conflicto con su hermano mayor, ellos 2 eran de Konoha, Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke formo un equipo llamado Hebi, recluto al idiota de Suigetsu, a otro loco llamado Juugo y a mi como medico, cuando Sasuke por fin logro matar a su hermano, alguien le salio con la sorpresa de que todo lo que había hecho su hermano había sido para protegerlo a el, entonces nuestro equipo se llamo Taka, pero dejando eso a un lado, el se empezó a vengar de todos lo culpables de que su hermano hiciera lo que hizo y uno de ellos fue Danzo, el caso es que cuando Danzo me tomo como rehén Sasuke me traiciono y me quiso matar junto con Danzo, y cuando vio que no lo logro me iba a rematar, fue cuando Naruto con su equipo fue a detener a Sasuke, Danzo murió Sasuke huyo y yo quede muy mal herida en ese instante Taka se desintegro y cada quien tomo un camino diferente, me curaron y me trajeron aquí y por mucho tiempo estuve recluida-

-Entonces ¿Después Naruto-kun de dio cuenta de que eras su prima?-

-No tanto así yo estuve recluida en Konoha hasta que termino la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, después de eso Sasuke cegado por la venganza hacia Konoha, intento destruir la aldea, Naruto termino matando a Sasuke-

-Espera ¿Lo mato? ¿Qué acaso no me dijiste que era su mejor amigo?- me interrumpió Minori

-Así es pero Naruto ya rea Hokage y no podía permitir que la aldea fuera destruida así que tuvo que matarlo, mi celda fue destruida y me escape, cure a Naruto de algunas heridas que tenia y termine diciéndole que o era una Uzumaki como el-

-¿Y así fue como te convertiste en la mano derecha de el?-

-así es-

-¿Entonces tú ya conocías desde antes a Suigetsu-kun?-

-Si el era parte de Taka- mi cara mostraba un semblante triste al recordar todo lo que me había pasado antes de llegar aquí

-¿Ese tal Sasuke significaba mas para ti verdad? Para ti era más que un compañero de equipo-

-*suspiro* si yo llegue a estar profundamente enamorada de el, pero el de repente me traiciono ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo ver que llegaste a sentir un profundo amor por el y que aun no puedes olvidarlo- mi cara se puso mas triste de lo que ya estaba, tenia razón a pesar de que me traiciono me intento matar yo aun seguía amándolo, *suspiro* una triste realidad

-Pero bueno eso cosa del pasado, no me pienso poner triste por un maldito estupido-

-Ja, bueno chicas yo me retiro tengo mucho sueño, nos vemos mañana Minori- decía Suigetsu mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Minori y yo salimos junto con el del lugar

-¿Cómo piensas entrar?- pregunte sarcástica, Suigetsu me miro confuso pero después de unos segundos creo que al fin entendió la pregunta

-jajajaja cierto Karin préstame tu llave-

-*suspiro* ok, pero no te vayas a dormir antes de que llegue si no tendré que romper la puerta-

-Ok-

-¿Suigetsu-kun, vives con Karin-san?

-Algo así, vivo con ella hasta que pueda rentar una casa aquí-

-mmm... que raro a mi Naruto-kun me dijo que me iba a dar una casa temporal, ¿Por qué contigo no hizo lo mismo Suigetsu-kun?-

-mmm... supongo porque llegue de imprevisto, tal vez por eso, pero supongo que con Karin estoy bien, además al rato tengo que hablar de algo muy serio ¿Verdad?- Suigetsu me guiño el ojo y yo lo patee

-Cállate pendejo, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Minori te llevare con Naruto para que te enseñe en donde vivirás- inmediatamente le di la espalda a Suigetsu

-Ok, adiós Suigetsu-kun-

-Dulzura te espero en casa mi vida, no te tardes recuerda que no estar contigo me vuelve loco- grito Suigetsu, yo me puse roja

-IDIOTA, NO ME LLAMES DULZURA-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ahora Minori, me había caído bastante bien, bueno al menos eso pensaba, eran aproximadamente las 9:30pm y estábamos justo afuera de la oficina de Naruto...

-Espero, que Naruto aun no se haya ido, Minori ¿Tienes apellido?- pregunte

-cállate maldita cuatro ojos, no me hables tan irrespetuosamente, llámame Minori –sama igualada- Yo me quede bastante sorprendida e inmediatamente me enoje, nadie me había llamado de esa forma y ella no iba a ser la primera

-¿Cómo me dijiste ojos de chicharo?, ¿Acaso sabes con quien te estas metiendo?, vuélveme a llamar así y veras como te va a ir- mi mirada era retadora el igual que la de ella, ¿Acaso la buena actitud solo era una fachada?

-C-U-A-T-R-O O-J-O-S ¿ves? te lo dije en tu cara pelo de tomate, sabes se que le gustas a Suigetsu-kun, pero sabes ni creas que te lo voy a dar zorra ya veras que en solo unos días el caerá ante mis pies, no se que te vio si no tienes absolutamente nada- su forma de hablar era arrogante y altanera yo simplemente no me pude contener y le di un puñetazo en la cara, Minori salio volando ante tal fuerza que emplee creo que nunca había golpeado a alguien así de fuerte

-Maldita como te atreves- decía Minori levantándose poco a poco del suelo agarrandose su mejilla izquierda

-ja, para que sepas con quien te metes ojos de chicharo, espero que se te quite esa forma altanera de hablar, por que si no te seguiré golpeando-

-Maldita te matare- Minori tomo su arco y apunto hacia a mi, pensé que estaba bromeando, pero de repente una flecha de chakra se empezó a formar y la arrojo directo hacia mi cabeza, pero la esquive con facilidad girando la cabeza hacia la derecha

-¿Falle?- pregunto a si misma Minori, sorprendida

-jajajaja, ¿Eso es todo? jajajaja que débil es tu poder, yo tengo la habilidad de rastrear el chakra de las personas así que ver tu flecha de chakra fue demasiado facil para mi jajajaja que tonta, que poder tan más inútil, si quieres golpearme tendrás que aprender una nueva técnica por que esa nunca te va a servir- estaba a punto de irme cuando pude sentir que Minori me iba a atacar otra vez, me gire y ella me trato de golpear con su puño pero di una vuelta hacia atrás dándole una patada en la barbilla

-Ah ¿Así que también sabes golpear con tu chakra?, lastima tampoco servirá, eres demasiado débil, adiós OJOS DE CHICHARO, a por cierto por mi te regalo a Suigetsu a mi no me importa, pero sabes ahora que lo pienso bien, solo por molestarte no dejare que te quedes con el jajajajajajajajajaja- me di la vuelta y Minori ya no trato de golpearme, JAMÁS PENSE QUE ELLA SERIA ASÍ, ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE FURIOSA POR TODO LO QUE ME HABÍA DICHO Y MAS POR ESO DE SUIGETSU, ¿QUE LE PASABA A ESA TIPA? solo hay 2 palabras para describir lo que siento en este instante ¡LA ODIO!. Cuando llegue a mi casa toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió cuando estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de tanto coraje Suigetsu la abrió.

-Tranquila Karin aun no me duermo- creo que Suigetsu noto mi cara de enojo

-¿Ahora que te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes enojada?- yo no le conteste

-maldita Minori la odio- susurre –TE ODIO MALDITA OJOS DE CHICHARO- grite

-¿Ojos de chicharo?, ¿Minori?, ¿ahora que te hizo?

-¿Qué, que me hizo?, ja la estupida mostró su verdadera cara conmigo, trato de lanzarme una flecha de chakra, me dijo cuatro ojos, me dijo que era una zorra que tu estabas enamorado de mi, pero que en unos días tu ibas a estar cayendo a sus pies, trato de golpearme también pero nunca lo logro- me deje caer en el sillón cruzando mis piernas y brazos.

-jajajajajajajajaja ¿Eso dijo?, jajajajajajajaja y que te enojo ¿Lo de cuatro ojos? o acaso de eso ¿Qué me iba a enamorar?- Suigetsu me miro fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, yo no evite ponerme roja

-por supuesto que por lo de cuatro ojos, nunca me pondría así por un hombre y mucho menos por ti- voltee la mirada para no tener que verlo a los ojos

-ja ¿en serio? pues tus labios dicen una cosa y tu rostro otra- Suigetsu se sentó a lado mío y me miro fijamente

-¿Así? y ¿Qué dice mi rostro?, ¿Qué me gustas? ja no seas ridículo- yo también lo mire fijamente

-pues algo así, tu rostro dice que hace rato estabas celosa, de que Minori se me pego tanto, además de que tu rostro muestra que te mueres por que te bese, en este instante tu conciencia lucha para no besarme- Suigetsu se acerco a mi rostro y apenas y rozo mis labios

-Ja, sabe lo todo ¿Por qué no pones en prueba tu "teoría"?- Pensándolo bien no estaría mal divertirme un poco con este idiota, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué mas da?, es solo por diversión. Suigetsu se acerco a mí lentamente, quedando finalmente encima de mí, Suigetsu me beso con pasión, de repente una imagen de Sasuke apareció en mi mente, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y trate de olvidarme de esa imagen correspondiendo el beso, ¡CREO QUE DESPUES DE TODO NO HE DEJADO DE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE SASUKE!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **Jojojojojo que dijeron la autora ya puso Lemon jajajajajjajajajaja pues no xDD. Llevaba mucho tiempo desparecida y pues les traigo este nuevo capi, compensando mi desaparición espero que les guste, tengo planeado una fuerte batalla de Karin y Minori ya lo sabrán la mejor batalla la dejare para el final del fic COMENTEN!


	5. ¿Entrenamiento? Si claro la destruiré

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía. =D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana desperté a las 7:00am, bastante temprano para mi, pero ha sido una de las pocas veces que he dormido bien, Suigetsu estaba aparentemente adormido a mi lado, no traía camisa y para que negarlo Suigetsu tenia lo suyo aunque su personalidad molesta e infantil lo arruinaba todo -_-

Me vestí y desayune con calma, eran las 8:30am y Suigetsu aun no despertaba, trate de despertarlo pero me ignoro, cuando me acerque a su rostro, se veía tan pasivo tan... Lindo, de repente Suigetsu estiro sus brazos e inconcientemente (creo) me abrazo jalándome de nuevo adentro de la cama, trate de zafarme pero el me abrazo con fuerza

-Suigetsu, SUÉLTAME, carajo, Naruto llegara por mi en cualquier momento, si te ve te matara, CON UNA CHINGADA ¡suéltame!-

-NO, tengo sueño, duerme conmigo ya después me arreglo con Naruto- decía Suigetsu con voz infantil aferrandoze más a mi cintura, el escondió su cabeza en mi cuello respirando en el, mi piel se puso como la de una gallina al sentir su aliento calido rozar en mi cuello

-SUÉLTAME, me pones nerviosa, no me gusta que me toquen el cuello- decía yo tratando cada vez más de zafarme pero era imposible

-¿Así? y ¿Qué tal si hago esto?- Suigetsu empezó a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer más, me sonroje bastante y trataba de quitármelo de encima, pero el estaba completamente aferrado a mi, había enredado sus piernas en la mías haciendo imposible patearlo, de repente los molestos besos en mi cuello habían parado, pensé en escaparme así que gire hacia el borde de la cama, caí al suelo y Suigetsu al tratar de agarrarme la mano también cayo al suelo, trate de pararme inmediatamente pero Suigetsu jalo de mi tobillo, trate de zafarme pero termine sometida, Suigetsu había quedado encima mío sujetando con fuerza mis muñecas

-Te dije que no te irías- Suigetsu me beso con lujuria, mordiendo mi labio inferior con fuerza

-AUCH... idi...ota... me... due... le...- trataba de decir, pero Suigetsu no me dejaba de besar, empecé a patalear pero me era imposible golpearlo, el comenzó a besarme el cuello y de nuevo mi piel se estremeció, de repente oí el rechinar de la puerta principal, trate de zafarme pero Suigetsu me sujetaba con fuerza y me seguía besando, el abrió mi chaqueta con sus dientes hasta la altura de mis pechos, empecé a oír pasos, cada vez más cerca de mi habitación, estoy segura de que Suigetsu también los oía pero aun así no se detenía

-Oye Karin pronto será tu cumpleaños así que planeaba hacerte una fiesta ¿Qué te pare... ¿Qué estas haciendo?- decía Ino entrando a mi habitación su cara fue de duda, pero al verme con mis labios rosados de tanto besar, mi chaqueta abierta y a Suigetsu encima mío sin camisa, se imagino lo peor aunque claro su idea no era tan errónea...

-Uy Karin que rápido te conseguiste novio y yo pensé que por el humor que te cargas te ibas a quedar solterona jajajajajaja- decía con burla Ino

-Cállate Ino el no es mi novio es un idiota que se me encimo, ¡QUITATE SUIGETSU!-

-Hola me llamo Suigetsu Hozuki gusto en conocerte – decía Suigetsu sin soltarme

-¿Hola? Me llamo Ino Yamanaka- saludo Ino cordialmente

-Bueno los dejo no quiero interrumpir, ustedes prosigan, hagan como si nunca hubiera entrado ¿ok?, adiós Karin luego hablamos- Ino salio disparada de mi habitación y podía distinguir que ella estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta ya que podía sentir su chakra.

-Bueno ya se fue entonces prosigamos- Suigetsu estaba a punto de besarme pero no se como fue pero me logre zafar de su agarre y le di una patada en el estomago, me levante del suelo y salí de mi habitación cerrando por fuera, me recargue en la puerta suspirando, me cerré el cierre de mi chaqueta, trate de acomodarme el cabello, mis lentes se habían quedado adentro de la habitación pero no volvería a entrar, que tal si de nuevo me sujetaba Suigetsu, estoy segura que si me vuelve a atrapar ya no tendré las fuerzas necesarias para zafarme de el.

-Vaya, lo dejaste con las ganas, que ingrata, lo dejaste con las ganas de desbordar su pasión contigo, de demostrarte cuanto te ama- Decía Ino abrazándose a si misma y poniendo una cara de felicidad

-Ino, ver tantas novelas románticas te esta afectando, además ¿No que ya te habías ido?- Ino rasco su nuca y miro hacia otro lado

-jijiji prefiero no explicar- una gotita de sudor apareció en mi cabeza

-Eren una pervertida- de repente me surgió una idea, ¿Qué tal si ella entra por mis gafas, así Suigetsu no me atrapa y yo recupero mis gafas

-Ino, entra por mis gafas a mi habitación-

-¿Por qué no entras tu?- pregunto

-por que si entro yo ese pendejo me volverá a atrapar-

-¿Qué tiene? se me hace bastante romántico, que te busque demasiado, además el que te conseguiste no esta nada mal, que te atrape-

-QUE NO, el no es mi novio, si siquiera mi amigo, el también era parte del equipo de Sasuke, me siguió, Naruto lo hizo aldeano de aquí, y no se como pero me convenció de dejarlo vivir aquí por 1 semana, el no es NADA MIO, pero desde que llego se la pasa acosándome-

-Pues si te acosa es por que le gustas, además tus ojos muestran que a ti también te gusta-

-Eso, no... – mi cara se enrojeció al oír eso

-¿Vez? te gusta- Ino me sonrío pícaramente

-Bien entrare yo, TRAIDORA- entre a la habitación lo más rápido posible, mis gafas estaban en el piso así que las levante y trate de salí lo mas rápido posible pero una voz me detuvo

-Espera- dijo Suigetsu sentando en la cama

-¿Qué quieres?- Suigetsu se levanto y me abrazo por detrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello, de nuevo mi piel se puso como la de una gallina y como dije ya no tuve la fuerza necesaria para resistirme, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, de repente el se detuvo y me susurro al oído:

-No me vas a dejar con las ganas, en la noche nos arreglamos- Al oír eso me quede muda, por un lado estaba enojada por su atrevimiento y espantada a la vez, pero de otro lado estaba emocionada y no entiendo el por que, el salio de mi habitación se despidió de Ino y se fue, yo me quede paralizada, ahora fue a mi la que dejo con las ganas -_-

Salí de mi casa junto con Ino directo con Naruto

-Oye entonces ¿Que te parece lo de la fiesta que quiero hacer en tu cumpleaños?-

-No lo se nunca me gustaron las fiestas-

-Vamos será divertido, seria pecado no hacerte fiesta cuando al fin cumpliste 18 años-

-pues si pero, cada vez que lo pienso bien me da tristeza pensar que ya pasaron 2 años de que Sasuke murió-

-Hay vamos Karin, un muerto no te va a amargar tu vida-

-*suspiro* esta bien haz lo que quieras-

-YEAH invitare a todo el mundo, abra alcohol, será noche de farra- decía Ino gritando con emoción

-Ino a nosotros todavía no nos venden alcohol-

-Mmm... Ahí es donde interfiere tu lindo primo el hokage jejejejeje –

-Por cierto hoy en la mañana me encontré a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y ¿Quién es?- pregunto Ino, yo no pude evitar que una vena saliera de mi cabeza al recordar lo que me dijo ayer esa tipa

-Es una estupida que esta mi equipo-

-¿Por qué te expresas así de ella? por lo que vi es una dulzura de mujer, es bastante kawaii-

-¿Qué? mira te voy a decir algo y no lo vayas a tomar como que estoy celosa o algo por el estilo, ella ayer se comporto de maravilla conmigo mientras estuvo enfrente de Suigetsu pero cuando el se fue, ella... me dijo cuatro ojos, me dijo pelo de tomate, me dijo zorra, me dijo "Se que le gustas a Suigetsu-kun pero ni creas que te lo dejare a ti zorra el dentro de unos días estará a mis pies"- decía yo imitando la voz chillona de Minori

-WOW ¿Eso te dijo? jajajajajajaja pobre de ti ya tienes competencia

-Cállate-

-¿Tú que hiciste?, conociéndote dudo que no le hayas hecho algo-

-Pues le di un puñetazo y luego una patada-

-Jajajajajajajajajaja típico de ti, pero bueno si eso es verdad lo veremos ahora, por que ahí esta- decía señalándola ella estaba sentada en una banca a las afueras de un puesto de armas Ninja, entonces yo jale a Ino a un callejón y le dije:

-Mira Ino para que descubras su verdadera identidad tendremos que estar solas, por eso métete en mi mente y finge ser yo, solo así podrás descubrir su verdadera identidad-

-mmm... vale, pero en la forma de hablar no crees que me descubra-

-por eso debes de actuar como yo se grosera y arrogante le puse el apodo de ojos de chicharo-

-mmm... esta bien- Ino intercambio cuerpo conmigo ella cayo sentada en el rincón del callejón, se acerco hacia Minori y al verme sonrío maliciosamente

-Miren quien apareció la cuatro ojos con pelo de tomate-

-Cállate ojos de chicharo...- Ino ya no supo que decir así que yo en mi mente le sugerí que dijera lo de su patética derrota contra mi

-Ja ¿Qué ya se te acabaron los insultos zanahoria?- dijo ella parándose de su asiento confrontando a Ino

-Ja ¿Es que acaso quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza como la de ayer?- Minori se lleno de ira pero trato de ocultarlo con una sonrisa y le susurro al oído a Ino

-Ja pues eso lo veremos al parecer Kakashi-sensei nos pondrá a pelear a las 2 hoy, a ti para ver cuanto has mejorado y a mi para ver cuales son mis habilidades, esta vez te ganare, te pondré en ridículo frente a Suigetsu-kun- Al oír eso me quede entre enojada y feliz, le podría poner otra paliza a Monori pero y si la daño mucho y me tachan de cruel

-Ja lo veremos ojos de chícharo, podré tener la oportunidad de partirte tu madre- WOW esa palabra me sorprendió de Ino ella no es grosera, tras decir eso Ino se marcho hacia con Naruto mientras que Minori se quedo muda, Ino se salio de mi cuerpo y espere a que llegara conmigo

-¿Ves como no mentía?-

-Si me sorprendió ya que conmigo se refirió a ti como Karin-san-

-*suspiro* pero bueno tendré la oportunidad de pegarle sin remordimientos-

-Si no tengas piedad con ella- dijo Ino las 2 nos dirigimos con Naruto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegue, como espere ya estaba Suigetsu ahí, también estaba Kakashi-sensei...

-Karin que bueno que llegaste- decía Kakashi-sensei con su típica sonrisa

-¿Es cierto que tendré que enfrentarme a Minori?- pregunte directamente

-bueno si, quiero ver cuanto has progresado, y de ella quiero saber que tanto sabe hacer-

-mmm... ok –

-Bueno vámonos al campo de entrenamiento le dije a Minori que me esperara haya- decía Kakashi-sensei guiándome a la salida

-¿Podemos ir?- dijeron al unísono Ino y Suigetsu

-Claro, no le veo problema- dijo Kakashi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella y yo estábamos frente a frente...

-Vean esta batalla como si fueran los exámenes Chunnin no detengan sus movimientos yo detendré la pelea cuando sea necesario ¿Ok?- dijo Kakashi las 2 asentimos, Ino y Suigetsu estaban desde un lugar seguro gritándome como locos "Vamos Karin tu puedes"

-Bien pueden empezar-

Kakashi se alejo y me quede esperando a que ella atacara, ella de repente desapareció, cuando vi estaba detrás mío a punto de darme un puñetazo, yo me agache y apoye mis manos en la tierra y alcé mi pierna derecha dándole una patada en la cara después con mi pierna golpee en sus espinillas y la tire al piso y estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo en el estomago pero se quito y de un solo movimiento saco un kunai y trato de rasgarme el cuello pero me eche para atrás y solo me rasguño la mejilla, me toque la mejilla y había sangre en mi mano, SUPONGO QUE ESTA VEZ SI MOSTRARA SUS VERDADERAS FUERZAS, así que me aproxime a ella y le di un puñetazo en el estomago con éxito, ella escupió un poco de sangre, cuando voltee a ver a Kakashi el estaba placidamente leyendo ni nos prestaba atención, en lo que yo me distraje, Minori me ataco rasgándome con su kunai el brazo izquierdo, Suigetsu e Ino parecieron preocupados al ver mi brazo manchado de sangre, ella también se distrajo ya que Suigetsu le guiño el ojo, haciéndome enfurecer, pero el me hizo una seña en modo de complicidad para hacerla perder, así que de un solo golpe le di otro fuerte puñetazo en el estomago pero esta vez estrellándola contra la tierra, la sangre saliendo de su boca no se hizo esperar, fue entonces cuando Kakashi nos presto atención pero no detuvo la pelea.

Ella ya un poco desesperada logro golpearme en el estomago, pero casi ni me dolió pero eso solo fue una distracción para poder clavarme un kunai a un costado, por suerte no toco ningún órgano vital pero verdaderamente ese kunai fue enterrado bastante profundo, yo aproveche la oportunidad y le di un golpe en la cara y ella se estrello contra un árbol cercano, cuando desenterré el kunai mi mano se lleno completamente de sangre, para que negarlo las 2 teníamos el mismo potencial, el daño era evidente, las 2 nos estábamos quedando sin fuerzas, ella de nuevo tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha directamente a mi cabeza yo lance un kunai con chakra hacia ella, yo ya no tenia ni las fuerzas necesarias para esquivar esa flecha el daño por el kunai era más grave de lo que parecía, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y ella tampoco podía esquivar ese kunai ella también estaba igual de cansada que yo, estoy segura que nos hubiera dado de no ser por Kakashi que interfirió y tomo la flecha y el kunai en sus manos, Suigetsu apareció enfrente mío protegiéndome e Ino apareció enfrente de Monori de la misma manera que Suigetsu

-Si hubiera dejado continuar esta pelea, estoy seguro que las 2 hubieran muerto, las 2 tienen el mismo potencial si pelean en serio las 2 morirán- decía Kakashi, yo no pude pronunciar ni una palabra ya que mi vista se nublo a causa de la perdida de sangre, termine agarrada del cuello de Suigetsu

-¿Karin estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, me tomo de la cintura y sus manos quedaron empapadas de mi sangre, el me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo, Minori también se desvaneció y Kakashi de igual modo cargo a Minori

-¿Karin estas bien?- pregunto Ino espantada

-si no te preocu...*cof* *cof*- había tosido sangre *suspiro* que más me podría pasar, abrase a Suigetsu por el cuello recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, no estaba incosiente simplemente cerré mis ojos, Kakashi dijo que nos llevaría al hospital...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi estaba hablando de lo ocurrido con Shizune la encargada del hospital, a Minori la iba curar Shizune y a mi creo que Sakura, perdí la conciencia después de unos segundos...

Desperté más o menos después de una hora, Suigetsu estaba sentado a mi lado mientras que Sakura me observaba

-¿Qué paso? pregunte levantándome, yo ya traía otra ropa

-Tuve el atrevimiento de mandar a Ino por algo de ropa a tu casa, la herida del costado no es grave pero perdiste mucha sangre- decía Sakura

-¿En que estabas pensando?, por dios, casi te matan- decía Sakura un poco enojada

-Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso- decía yo refutándole

-No podrás hacer esfuerzos por 2 días, vamos Karin deja de darnos esos sustos, no hagas ninguna otra tontería hasta tu cumpleaños, te puede ir hoy mismo de aquí solo si prometes no hacer otra cosa estupida ¿ok?- dijo Sakura

-Ok mamá- dije sarcásticamente

-Creo que no me podré cobrar lo de la mañana- me susurro al oído Suigetsu, yo inmediatamente me puse roja y le di un puñetazo en la cara pero inmediatamente mi herida me ardió y me toque la herida, Sakura me miro con cara de ¿Qué le dije señorita?, yo solo agache la cabeza

-perdón, pero saca a este idiota de aquí que solo me pone nerviosa- dije señalándolo

-¿Por qué? si es tan lindo contigo hasta parecen novios-

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO- grite

-Si, si eso dicen todas- decía Sakura agitando una mano, ella salio del cuarto dejándome sola con Suigetsu

-Estuviste genial- dijo Suigetsu agachando la cabeza

-¿Eh?- aun no procesaba lo que dijo Suigetsu ¿Fue un cumplido?

-Estuviste genial, verte pelear me dejo anonadado- cuando mire a Suigetsu el estaba ruborizado ¿El? tantas cosas que me ha dicho y hecho y se pone rojo solo por un halago

-gracias- trate de mostrar indiferencia

-Siempre pensé que nunca aprenderías a pelear, pensé que siempre estarías atada a alguien que te protegiera-

-Yo también pensé eso, pero Naruto, esta aldea me dieron un hilo de esperanza cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido- decía mirando hacia el techo-

-¿Quién te entreno?- pregunto

-mmm... la chica de pelo rosa que estaba aquí hace un momento-

-¿Qué?, pensé que era más inútil que tu- dijo con burla

-Idiota, pues si ella me enseño ella aparte de médico se podría decir que es la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha- de repente Suigetsu sin avisar me dio un tierno beso en los labios, cuando se separó de mi me abrazo

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien- murmuro

Creo que después de todo tener a Suigetsu de compañía no es tan malo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas bakas de la autora xDD: **¿Como me quedo la pelea? soy super malisima describiendo peleas pero me esforcé al máximo para describir esta, espero sus reviews no sean mal s xDD

Sayonara

Uzumakii Hozuki


End file.
